Los sentimientos de Ten-Ten
by Jen yamato
Summary: (songfic de no digas nada cali y el dandee), que pasaría si el amor de tu vida muere y ya no volvería, que pensarías, que pasaría por tu mente , pues esto es lo que le pasa a Ten-Ten tras la muerte de Neji


La guerra ninja había terminado, todo había terminado Madara Uchiha y Tobi derrotados, los revividos fueron sellados, Sasuke había decido volver a la aldea, gritos de euforia se escuchaban en todos los rincones del lugar, el bien había triunfado pero para Tenten la alegría no era completa, no si él no estaba cerca de ella abrazándola para darle ese apoyo que necesitaba, para compartir esa alegría que se sentía en el aire.

Han pasado meses desde que la guerra termino y todo comenzaba a seguir su curso, secuelas habían quedado de las personas especiales que se habían ido para nunca volver, Tenten se quedaba en casa dormida soñando con él, soñando era la única forma de recordarlo de sentirlo cerca de ella, su calor y su olor, soñaba que estaba cerca de él que podía hablar con él.

"_**No digas nada por favor, que aun el alma me destrozas, quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero acordarme de tu olor, no digas nada por favor, no vaya a ser que me despierte de un sueño en el que puedo verte y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor, no digas nada, ten piedad solo te pido, que mañana por la noche dormido me des la oportunidad"**_

En su sueño ella estaba con el recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol enorme que los cubría del sol que quemaba su piel, recostaba su cabeza en el pecho fuerte de Neji Hyuga, el trataba de decir algo pero ella no quería despertar de ese sueño perfecto, en el mundo de un sueño donde todo era perfecto y él está cerca no quería enfrentar la realidad de que el no volvería.

"_**Llevas tres meses por la noche haciéndome lo mismo, suena mi puerta y estás tú mi espejismo, por dentro grito, grito de la emoción, por fuera me hago el fuerte como si no me temblara el corazón, pregunto qué te pasa, porque lloras, porque estas tan rara, y aunque tú no me hablas me conformo al ver tu cara, quiero sentir tu mano y no puedo moverme, ¿Qué me pasa? me siento tan raro al verte aquí en mi casa"**_

No salía de casa, de su cama llorando por su perdida lo podía ver en cada parte de la habitación, en cada parte de la aldea él estaba hay esperándola, ella corría a su encuentro con lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de alegría al verlo, pero al llegar a su destino el ya no estaba desaparecía como un fantasma, con el tiempo Tenten comprendió que lo que veía era solo un espejismo, un espejismo de lo que en realidad quería ver, de lo que su corazón ansiaba con desesperación su regreso, en su interior sabía que era imposible él había muerto y con su muerte se habían ido todas sus ganas de vivir.

"_**Siempre quise tener la oportunidad, de poder hablarte una vez más, no te dije que te amaba y aunque era tu amigo, siempre sentí cosas mi corazón fue testigo, siempre quise tener la oportunidad, de poder hablarte una vez más, te desvaneces con el sol, no eres humana, eres un sueño que me rompe el corazón en la mañana"**_

Se arrepintió de cuantas veces había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba, que desde que eran amigos y compañeros de equipo comprendió que era tarde que la misma oportunidad no llega dos veces del mismo modo, ella lo amaba pero ya era muy tarde el no volvería de la muerte y nunca estarían juntos de nuevo, ella no volvería a amar de la misma forma, quería irse con él a cualquier parte donde estuviera aunque muy dentro sabía que eso no era posible que con él no podía irse.

"_**Te fuiste un viernes por la noche me quitaste todo, Te perdí en mis manos fue mi culpa y ahora sufro solo, no entiendo la vida, la vida me prometió estar contigo y fue ella misma la que nunca va a dejarme estar contigo, por la noche en mis sueños puedo verte, dormido vivo al fin un cuento de hadas que aunque falso es suficiente, no me importa cuánto duela despertarme, igual me duele todo y cada segundo del día, estas presente"**_

Se culpaba internamente de no haber salvado a Neji, de no hacer algo para salvarlo, ¿si hubiera hecho algo? ¿El estaría vivo?... Sus amigos le decían que no era su culpa que Neji había decidido morir por sus amigos pero aun así ¿que sabían ellos? de lo que ella sentía, de cómo estaba, aunque sonriera y dijera _"todo está bien"_ era una completa mentira se sentía destrozada, rota en mil pedazos que no se volvería a armar de la misma forma, ahora era como una rosa marchita que no volvería a germinar. En sus sueños era feliz con él a su lado aun si no era real prefería vivir en sueños que despertar y no verlo en la aldea y en los entrenamientos.

"_**Me acuerdo de todo, la noche perfecta, te mire a los ojos, sonreíste por fin te cogí la mano, no fue más que un millón de recuerdos juntos que me ciegan, yo te amo amiga, tanto que me quema, ya no quiero despertarme la vida sin ti ya no tiene sentido, prefiero vivir de noche, sentir que tú no te has ido, soñando voy a tenerte hasta que se acabe mi vida, prefiero morir soñando que vivir con tu partida"**_

Ahora solo quedaban recuerdos de Neji sus ojo perlados, su largo cabello amarrado en las puntas, su forma de ser tranquila y seria, su sonrisa esa sonrisa que la hipnotizo la primera vez que lo vio, la manera que tenia de solucionar los problemas, aunque todos los que lo veían le dijeran que era un arrogante "el genio Hyuga" como solían llamarle pero ella sabía que él era más que eso era amable a su modo siempre respetuoso, quería a sus compañeros, había soñado tantas veces que él y ella eran pareja más que amigos, pero eran sueños que jamás se harán realidad y sueños que jamás se cumplirán.


End file.
